Panem high school everlark
by coolkat10
Summary: Katniss and her sister prim go to boarding school after her mum neglects because of her divorce, will katniss give a second chance to love or will her hero Peeta Mellark win her heart. Modern days pleaseeee read
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me ️**_

_**Disclaimer= I don't own the hunger games ?**_

* * *

_**Katniss POV**_

"wake up kat!" Prim shouts

Did I mention that she loves school and is a social butterfly? And I'm dreading today because we're moving to a boarding school called Panem High School and plus, we only just began having a decent life.

Ever since I was 14, my parents have been divorced, me putting in simple words is, prim-me-mum in house, mum might as well be dead for all I care, prim almost starved, dad came and took us and now we live in a huge mansion!

The reason Prim almost starved was because my mother neglected us and hasn't cared for us since and because of that, when my farther found out, he took us to his mansion where we eat when we like and how much we want, get what we want (clothes, shoes ect...). Today I feel in a good mood and hope I make a few friends at the least. Note:I am the complete opposite of her, she has beautiful blonde locks, the bluest eyes and a fair skin completion that any girl would dream of having. I on the other hand have long brown locks, dull grey eyes and olive skin which tans immediately when the sun shines on it for a long time.

i get up from my warm covers and go in the bathroom, have a shower, brush my teeth and hair, apply a little make up and curl my already curly hair. I leave my bangs out and wear some denim jean shorts and a blue ruffled tank top.

walking out of the door with an apple in hand and my two suitcases, I holler Prims name from the door and she is quickly by my side. We walk towards the black Aston Martin and through the luggage in the boot.

* * *

Time skip******

waiting 3 long hours, we get to our destination. My dad smiles at me and Prim and says

"dont get into trouble, make friends and have fun!"

"I will don't worry" I say.

when I walk through the doors with prim, my eyes hurt of how much pink there is. We walk to the front desk and I clear my throught. A lady with a pink wig on and lots of make up looks up from her computer.

"hello welcome to Panem high, what can I do for you?"she says

"we are new students and have come for our timetables and stuff" I say

"names please" miss Trinket says which I found on her desk

"Katniss and Primrose Everdeen miss trinket" I say

she hands us or stuff and bids us good luck for the school year and says goodbye

me and prim also mumble a thank you and goodbye then head off to our dorms.

i wonder who will be my room mate...

* * *

A/n So who do you think is her room mate?

could I have reviews and comments on how I can make this better and also ideas for the next chapter

thanks I really appreciate it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Thanks:

Voice of angel for the review?

* * *

Chapter 2:

Once I get to my dorm and unlock it, a girl with emerald green eyes and red wavy hair looks up and two other girls one with straight black hair and big brown eyes, the other with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"hi, I'm Annie,"the girl with green eyes said "this is Johanna and she is Clove" she continues smiling.

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply

"I like you" clove says

Johanna nods her head and says

"She's got spunk!"

we all laugh. my tummy rumbles.

" Shut up," I hiss at it "I'm going to get food people"

"I am too" the three of them say together.

i put some flip flops on and grab my purse, then head out with my knew friends.

when we get to the café, they all run over to a table with a few people on it.

"guys, this is Katniss Everdeen!" Annie shout over them all.

i give them a small wave and a smile.

"nice to meet you all"i say

"nice to meet you again catnip!" A familiar voice says

i look in the direction of the voice and see my best friend and hunting partner who had to move because his mum got a job here.

"Gale Force?" I say. That was my nickname for him since he calls me catnip.

i fling myself into his arm for a hug and say

"we've got catching up to do"

when i look at everyone else who were all watching our re-uni on awkwardy and slightly amused of my nickname for gale. A girl with blonde hair speaks up.

"hey, I'm Madge Undersee and you've already met my boyfriend gale"

"hi, I'm Cato Ludwig and Clove is my girlfriend" another blond boy says

"hey beautiful! I'm Finnick Odair the most handsome man you'll ever meet!" He says flashing a wink.

"oi watch it Finn I'm your girlfriend!" Annie says but I think that he does this to everyone since she's laughing and so is everyone else.

"I'm Peeta Mellark" a boy with sapphire blue eyes and a mop of dirty blond hair says.

_well isn't he just hot _I say to myself

after everyone is introduced, we go to my dorm.

"what shall we do?" I say

"let's play truth or dare!" Finn says

everyone agrees and we Cato gets a bottle out of his bag.

he spins the bottle and it on me.

i groan inwardly.

"truth or dare?" Cato asks

"Dare!" I shout

he smirks evilly as I brace for what's to come.

"I dare you to...

* * *

A/n good? Plzz review it means a lot to me and so I have more ideas to keep this story going!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: thank you again voice of angel for your ideas my faithful follower?**

**here's the next chapter dedicated to voice of angel**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"I dare you to kiss Peeta for 30 seconds!" Cato says smirking evilly

i glare daggers at him and look at Peeta to see him glaring to he turn to me and we both lean in. our lips meet, butterflies in my tummy. A spark flashes through me and we kiss for what seems forever until we get interrupted by Clove.

"2 minutes is enough Kat we only asked for 30 second" she says laughing along with everyone else but me and Peeta who were blushing furiously.

"yeah, yeah laugh all you want it's my turn to spin the bottle!" I shout over them all.

I take the bottle and it lands on Annie.

"truth or dare. " i ask sweetly.

"Dare!" She says confidently

I grin and pretend to be deep in thought with my hand on my chin.

"I dare you to swap clothes with Finnick and stay like that till dinner" I say laughing.

her face drops and Finns face looks as if someone squished it.

"what Finn, your always complimenting Annie that she looks beautiful in her clothes so maybe you will too" i say still laughing

everyone joins in including Annie. They both go into the bathroom and come out. Annie is wearing Finn's chinos and short sleeve muscle shirt which are both way too big for her and baggy. Finn is wearing Annie's blue sequin tank top which goes above his belly button and black leggings which are at his knees.

I'm laughing hysterically along with everyone else. Once we calm down, Annie takes the bottle and spins it. It lands on Peeta.

"Payback time" Annie says smirking

i know she's saying it to me so I make sure not to looked scared.

"Truth or dare Peeta" she asks

"truth." He says

"who is the most prettiest girl in our school?" she asks

"Katniss." He mumbles turning crimson red

I blush too.

"ooh is something going in between you two?" Clove teases

"shut up!" I say

After a few more rounds I look at my watch and find that there's five minuets till dinner time.

"Guys there's five till it's dinner, lets go!" I say

everyone nods and we wait for Finn and Annie tovget changed into there normal clothes again.

we head to the café and line up. I get an apple, a slice of millionaires shortbread and a carton of orange juice since I'm not too hungry.

i sit at our table which is in the middle. There is one huge table which we victors sit at, then the rest are normal sized one's which are scattered around.

Once I've done eating, I throw my rubbish in the bin and look at my timetable.

I've got music next.

"Who's got music next?" I ask

Peeta , Clove, Johanna, Finn and Annie put there hands up.

we all head down and wait outside the classroom talking.

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Finn pulls me aside from the girls.

"what?" I ask

"when are you gonna aak her out dude?" He asks

"today." I reply

"good cos if you don't I'll tell her in the most embarrassing way of history" he says seriously

"I will, I will keep your hair on!" I say

he nods and we go back to the group.

just when we get there the bell signals the end of lunch.

we go into the classroom and sit down on the at the table.

Im next to katniss, Finn is in front of me and Annie next to him. Then it's gale on the end next to Jo and clove next to her.

"Hello, my name is Mr Black but please call me Cinna" he says with a smile

"now I want you to all pick a song and after I have done the register you are going to perform to the class. This is so I know your starting point." He Continues

I know exactly what I'm going to sing.

* * *

Katniss's POV:

i know what I'm going to sing I think to myself.

Soon enough it's Peeta's name being called out. He begins to sing.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

he sings the song while only looking at me.

"he's singing to you, you know" Gale whispers to me.

he sound perfect. I blush when I hear Gale.

Sooner or later my name is called out. I get up and walk over to the small stage at the front.

I begin singing.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

i finish the song and look up. everyone's mouths are open.

i sigh.

"sorry I was that bad Cinna." I say

" bad? It was amazing! The most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He exclaims

i blush. Everyone is clapping and cheering. I was singing this song to peeta and looking at him the entire time.

the thing is, I've fallen for him.

I LOVE PEETA MELLARK!

* * *

A/n so wasn't this a good chapter!? Next chapter, i have a surprise for ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n so here is the next chapter and has the surprise in**

**Thankyou: **

**verapaige01 for the review I'm going to make a chapter dedicated to you because of the ideas you've given?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games?**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Katniss's POV:

i don't know why it took me this long to realise that I love him.

beep

I take out my phone to see some messages.

**do u like Peeta?-clove**

**no-Katniss **I lie

**yes u do-clove**

**fine i do -Katniss **

**i knew it!?-clove**

**bye gtg see ya cover-katniss**

**k bye-clove**

i put my phone in my front pocket so it doesn't smash when I sit and so i don't feel uncomfortable when I sit.

i head down to the boys dorm and take a deep breath. I knock on the door and Cato answers.

"hey Kat" he says

"hi, Peeta around?"I ask

"Ye 1 min" he says

"PEETAAAA!"he screeches

"what!" He screeches back

im just standing there amused at there childish behaviour.

"if it's glimmer or delly tell them to bug off!"Peeta says

"fine then"Cato says

just then I walk in and say in my most convincing high pitch 'glimmer' voice

"PETETAAAA can I speak to you in private outside?" I ask

i hear him curse under his breath and groan. He turns around and his eyes widen.

"Er.. I umm hi katniss" he says

i shake my head and chuckle.

"I'm not glimmer or Della!" I say putting my hand over my heart pretending to be hurt

"sorry" he says tubing the back of his head

"it's okay can I talk to you outside." I ask now beginning to get nervous. What if he doesn't like me back? Will this ruin our friendship? Will it be awkward between us.

We walk down the campus and sit on a bench and I sigh.

"so what did you want to tell me?" He asks

"I um.. Er just forget about it doesn't matter?"he knows it does but doesn't push me.

"I need to ask you something.. Er you don't have to if you don't want to but.. Will you er willyougoonadatewithme?" He asks so fast I don't even know what he said

"what?"I ask

he sighs

"will you go on a date with me?"he asks again but slower

joy fills me everywhere. I've been waiting for ages till he asks me.

"yes!"I manage to get out

"what time?"

"8pm tomorrow"he says smiling

* * *

**A/n sorry it's not long but I want to stop it there so I can have another chapter with verapaige01 request/idea**

**thanks and plaza review?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n will be at the bottom

* * *

chapter 5

Katniss POV:

OMG I'm going on a date!

i need to tell Prim. I take out my iPhone 5 which my dad gave me.

**meet me at my dorm in 5 - Katniss**

**ok-little duck**

little duck is my nickname for prim because once when we went to a formal dinner, she wore a blouse but it kept up tucking and looked like a ducks tail.

*************************{}*********************** ****

Prims POV:

katniss texts me to meet her at her dorm and I think I know why. She loves peeta and he loves her, anyone could tell that even delly and glimmer! Is the way they look at each other and how the blush and stutter when there around each other. The stupid thing is though his that they're both denying it!

my thoughts are interrupted when I arrive at Katniss's dorm door. I knock on the door and stand in the corridor waiting for someone to open it.

* * *

Katniss POV:

i hear a knock coming from the door. At last! Prims here. I stand up from my beanbag and head towards the door. Thank god it's no one is in my dorm. I pop my head through the gap I opened of the door and beckon prim inside. I quickly shut the door and lock it, and then put a chair under the handle just I case it's one of the girls and they might open it with there card key.

"prim can I tell you something and you must keep it a secret" I say sternly but gently at the same time.

"Ye but let me guess what it is first?" She says

i roll my eyes how will she get this.

"is it about you and peeta?" She asks

shock covers my face. How does she know? I think to myself.

"Kat it's pretty obvious that you and peeta love each other," she says smiling softly. For a 12 year old she is really wise. "everyone can tell. Even delly and glimmer. But there just jealous and are trying to break you up and the bond between you both. The bitches are stuck up snobs who think that they can get whatever they want"

"WOW! Prim I knew you wise and clever 'n' all but I didn't know you were this much!" I exclaim.

she chuckles.

I think, so everyone knows we love each other but I don't really think that peeta LOVES me I think he may only have a small crush on me. I mean come on who would even like me. I've got ugly brown messy hair dull grey eyes and dry olive coloured skin. Who on earth would like me?

who?

"any ways what else is there about you two that I should know" she says but more suspicious than she was talking earlier.

"He asked me out.i mumble blushing at how I was doing a happy dance in my mind when he asked me.

"finally! It's about time! I've been ages for this!" She shouts

"you have?" I ask confused

"yes Kat like I said before, everyone can see that your both the perfect couple!" She sighs happily

"well if you say so." I say

today at 8 I'm goin on a date!

* * *

A/n disclaimer:I don't own the hunger

this chapter is dedicated to **verapaige01 **because of her ideas like I said before in the previous chapter

also im sorry but the date is going to be in the Next chapter because I've got I really bad headache so I cant think straight.

I'll try my best to update as soon as I can but don't get your hopes up because I have school homework ect.. I'll probably be updating more in the Christmas holidays

thanks hope you understand

-coolkat10 xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! Please forgive me though cos I've had loads of homework! Just think about it though cos we have to go to school from half past eight till ten past three then we get homework in most of the subjects everyday which is due for the next lesson sooo...**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**~coolkat10xx**

* * *

Chapter 6:getting ready and surprises

Katniss POV:

BEEEPPPP! BEEEEPPPPPPP!

I groan, turn around pick up my alarm clock and throw it across the room making it smash. It's probably broken but oh well not that it bothers me! **(I once did this and got grounded for two days cos it broke and it was like £15.00 lol)**

" Katniss ya' frickin' bloody retard! Stop all the flippin' racket or I'll beat your ass up!" Johanna shouted angrily and Clove agreeing loudly while half asleep.

" Sorry! Not my fault blame the alarm!" I mumble sleepily back at them.

" Yeah yeah that's what the all say!" Clove says.

" Shut up ya' grumpy old hags and get up cos remember who's date day it is!" Annie says and jumps up out of her bed.

" She seems more excited than you brainless!" Johanna says

I roll my eyes. "That's only cos she wants to do dress the doll game and shove me into slutty clothe's like barbie (AKA) Glimmer!"

We all get up and go into our own cubicles to brush our teeth and have a shower. Well that's was what I thought until they all come barging in with all there torcher equipment with them. (Hair straightener/curler, tons of makeup boxes ect..)

I look up at them confused.

" Where's my dress?" I ask them.

" Luckily, your going dress shopping!" Annie says excitedly.

Oh no!

* * *

Once we're done dress shopping we got matching accessories like jewellery and shoes.

We're back in my dorm and I'm getting ready.

Annie's doing my make up and Madge is helping her. Johanna and Clove are making sure none of the boys come in and it's a excuse for them not to be here cos they don't like girly girl stuff like Madge and Annie!

" Almost done." Madge says

I wait a few more minuets until Annie says that I'm done but I can't look in the mirror yet.

They slip on a strapless bra And my underwear then I feel a silky material go over my head. They put my heels on cos I can feel them and then she tells me I can look.

The girl in the mirror is not me! My hair is down in curls which at the front, frame my face and at the back there's a one side French braid. My make up is simple yet elegant if I say so myself. I have red eye shadow on and scarlet red lipstick with foundation and a light blush in my cheeks. My dress! Oh my dress! It's amazing with every step I take it seems like I'm on fire! Because of the diamonds and the colours which reflect around. It's a strapless dress but then Annie added these amazing gold gems which she stuck on one of my shoulders.

My shoes are red gladiator heels which thankfully aren't to long heels.

I' about to put my jacket on when Madge screeches a 'Katniss!'

" What?" I ask her.

" You can't put your jacket on you idiot. It will totally ruin you dress and look and all our hard work will go to waste!" She says at the going in full tears.

I give her a weird look before saying-

" Ok... Madge you don't need to cry I'm not going to!"

" Good!" She says smiling agin instantly.

We hear a knock on the door. " That must be him!" I say smiling.

I walk out the bathroom and go over to the door. I open it...

" Hi Peet-" I get cut off because its not Peeta, it's Gale.

I take him in. He has a suit on and a rose in one hand. His eyes widen when he sees me.

" Where are you going catnip?" He asks

" On a date..." I say

" with who?" He asks

" Peeta of coarse! Who else!" I reply

"oh"he sighs,throws the rose on the floor and turns around.

Okayyyy now that was weird!

When he's gone I see Peeta coming down the corridor. He comes into view wearing a white tux. Boy does he look hot! Especially with his hair gelled back!

His jaw literally drops and I blush. I see a flash I turn back and see Clove taking a picture. I roll my eyes at her.

" This ones going in the memory book for defo!" She shouts

"shall we?" he asks giving me his hand.

i smile at him "we shall!"

* * *

**Good? bad? rate it 'n' don't hate it! R&R Plzzz give me your reviews. At least 5 reviews or no chapter cos I need some to make m. Day. Also give me more ideas on what I should do for the next chapter!**

~coolkat10 xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who reviewed cos I have lots of ideas now and a lot of them made me laugh. Thank you so much for your support and feedback it really means a lot to me! Apologies for grammar and punctuation mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Date or disaster

Katniss POV:

" Shall we?" He asks giving me his hand.

I smile at him. " We shall!"

We walk out of campus and he opens the door to his Aston-Martin and leads me inside, as well as buckling me in. He runs off to his side after shutting my door and buckles him self in.

" Where are we going?" I ask

" It wouldn't be a surprise then if I told." He says giving we me his 1000 whatt smile.

I roll me eyes at him but let him take me to wherever he is.

"Okay now close your eyes, I won't let you fall." He says gently

I close my eyes and hear the door open I turn to my left so my feet are out the door then I put my hands in front of me so I can take his hand. I feel a warm hand take mine and lift me up. He wraps a hand around my waste.

" No peaking." He says

I nod my head not being able to form words as electric shoots through me.

He tells me to open my eyes. I open them and gasp.

" Peeta! You shouldn't have done this!" I say

He too k me to the most expensive place in the city. Cresta's seafood which Annie's parent own.

" The best for you!" He says

I shake my head but we go inside anyway. He pulls my chair out.

" Thanks" I say while grabbing a menu.

He pushes my chair in and takes his own seat.

A waitress comes to our table. When I look up I'm shocked to see Delly.

"what drink can I get you?" She says smiling at Peeta

"diet coke please" he says

"what drink would you like." She says practically snarling at me.

"coke" I say just over audible still shocked to see her.

she writes it down, turns around to it so I turn to Peeta.

"I don't know much about you so tell my about your life, siblings or hobbies, like that type of stuff." Peeta says to me.

"well I have a younger sister called Primrose but her nickname is Prim, I used to live in Birmingham (used to be the capital city of England but now London is) but I moved to California on my 14th birthday. My hobbies are hunting and singing and my favourite colour is green, forest green." I say ending with a deep breath

"WOW!" Peeta says "are you good at hunting?"

"I'm alright I guess" I say

"how about singing" he asks

"I dunno I only sing in front of Prim or my dad"i say

"sing! Pleasssssseeeeeeeeee!" He says

"no!" I say glaring at him

"fine" he says while pouting.

I see Delly coming over here with our cokes which are in wine glasses. She sets Peeta's on the table just as shes setting mine on the table she leans it forward and it all comes splashing on to my hair,cache and dress.

"OMG! I'm so sorry" delly says to me though she's smiling

tears form in my eyes, every eye is on us, I get up from my chair and i run out of the Place, ignoring peetas shouts of coming back. I don't know where I'm going, probably back to campus or my dorm. I take my heels off and run barefoot, back to my dorms. They all give me questioning looks but I ignore them and go straight to the loo, locking the door behind me And letting the tears fall...

* * *

**Is it good or bad. Please give me your opinions. Need 7+ reviews to get another chapter! Or no chapter at all! ;D**

**~coolkat10**


End file.
